


Guess what, I like being the little Spoon.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: In the dead of night Beast Boy has a unexpected guest.
Relationships: Beast Boy/ Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 84





	Guess what, I like being the little Spoon.

She wasn’t going to do it. Raven had promised herself that last night was going to be the last time. It was nearly 1 am and she couldn’t get comfortable. She had spent the last two hours tossing and turning and trying to get the memories to leave her alone. The feel of his skin, how warm his body was to the touch. The rhythm of his breathing that somehow just lulled her into joining him in a nice deep slumber.

Raven finally gave in, and once again in a swirl of black energy she would walk through her wall and into Beast boy’s room. She wore only her night clothes, a dark blue T-shirt that was several sized too large and her underwear.

Raven hated herself for doing this. Yet she couldn’t stop. When she thought about it, she really wasn’t hurting anything, but that was a rationalization. Raven knew if Beast Boy ever found out what she was doing, it would confirm that she was creepy. Not mysterious or just dark but something perverse.

Beast Boy was waiting for her. That’s what it looked like anyway. He was laying on his side facing the wall, leaving just enough space for her on the mattress. She knew that this was wrong, but she didn’t care, it felt so good to close to him.

There was more, Raven didn’t have pleasant dreams. The best she could ever hope for was a dreamless deathlike sleep. The best didn’t come very often, most nights the nightmares were the familiar ones the ones she had learned to cope with. But every so often Raven’s subconscious created a new fresh hell for her. But when she was there, sharing that small twin bed with him the nightmares didn’t come. She didn’t understand it. Maybe animals don’t dream like people do, maybe being so close to someone else hid her from her father’s curse.

Raven approached him in the darkened room. She lifted the light blanket and carefully climbed into the bed trying to keep some distance from him. She had not woken him up yet on her nightly visits and she didn’t want to start. Beast Boy was a heavy sleeper, but she had developed a ritual.

First Raven would reach out and touch his exposed shoulder let her hand slide down his arm till it wrapped around his body. She could feel each muscle, there was barely a trace of fat on his entire frame. Beast boy was not some over ripped flexing hulk from some of Starfire’s magazines. He was leaner like an Olympic swimmer or a gymnast.

Then came the legs, under the blanket she scooted herself close enough to let one of her legs run along his. Raven closed her eyes and her inner thigh gilded against his moving it a few times relishing the sensation before letting the legs intertwined with his.

Then the final step she gently pulled her chest against Beast Boy’s back taking in hit of that delicious warmth he created. It seeped into her and her thundering heart started to slow down. Raven let her head slowly fall onto his pillow and then her eyes. This was wrong but it didn’t feel that way, she knew she should stop but couldn’t. Raven fell once again into the deep sleep she was craving so badly.

The sun rose the next morning, Raven woke up feeling refreshed and a new wave of guilt. She carefully pulled away from the man she held the whole night though. But before she could call on her powers to open a path back to her room, she heard a voice say. “You don’t have to go you know.”

Raven turned back to the bed hoping to find Beast Boy still asleep. Instead he was sitting up in bed.

“Good morning” he yawned like a cat his mouth opening wide.

Raven had turned to stone. She could feel all the blood drain from her face and the room most have dropped 15 degrees. While he just looked at her, running his hands through that mop of green hair.

“It’s been two months Rae, I haven’t thrown ya out yet.” He said with a smile.

“You knew?!” her voice shook slightly.

“Well you scent in my bed was a pretty good clue.”

Raven was horrified. “A strange woman climbs into your bed with you,” she started pacing the room “And you just go with it?”

“No Rae, Someone I care about climbed into bed with me, because she needed something, because I trust her, because I care I am willing to give it.”

Raven didn’t know what to say or how to say it. She was so sure that Beast Boy would think of her as something dirty, or creepy or worse. To find out that she was welcome that he knew this whole time it was too big to process.

“Guess what, I like being the little spoon” he broke the silence. He took a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand. "Rae I am not planning on getting out of this bed for another couple of hours unless I don’t know, Plasmius attacks or something. If you want to climb back in, I will buy you breakfast later and we can talk this out?” At this point Beast Boy laid back down on his side pulling the covers up over his shoulder. 

It was a full two minutes before Beast boy felt the mattress take Raven’s weight behind him. Soon just like before her body was pressed tight against his and both were asleep.

Wrote for a friend. Happy birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/183392078504/guess-what-i-like-being-the-little-spoon Mar 11th, 2019  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
